TS!Underswap
TSUnderswap Official @TSwitched |date = March 28, 2016 |website = Gamejolt |type = Switch-up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Game}} TS!Underswap or Team Switched Underswap is a take on Underswap made by Team Switched that doesn't swap personalities, but instead keeps and expands on them. The seasonal representations of the locations also swap. Characters Undertale Characters * The Protagonist role is filled by Chara, a human child and the main protagonist who falls into the Underground after climbing Mt. Ebott for unknown reasons. * The Empty One role is filled by Temmie, a seemingly-ditzy dog/cat monster who attacks Chara when they first meet in the Underground. * The Caretaker role is filled by Asgore, a goat monster who acts as the caretaker of Ruined Home, saving Chara near the start of the game from Temmie's attack. * The Inactive role is filled by the Mad Dummy, a ghost who lives inside a training dummy and acts as the unwilling tutorial enemy for Chara in the fangame. A vindictive monster who lashes out against everything around them. * The Recluse role is filled by Mettacrit (Mettaton), a ghost who blocks Chara's way in Ruined Home and acts as a miniboss. He's the star of Ruined Home, adored by the many monsters who dwell within. * The Repetitive Vendor role is filled by Bugerpant (Burgerpants). His name is misspelled, but he's contractually obligated to say it's actually his name. He also appears in Ruined Home. * The Judge role is filled by Papyrus, a laid-back but talented skeleton who first meets Chara upon their entry into Starlight Isles, supervising Sans's antics throughout the region. * The Ambitious role is filled by Sans, a science enthusiast and vigilante "hero" who seeks to capture Chara throughout Starlight Isles. When on duty he goes by the name of "Crossbones". * The Restaurant Owner role is filled by Muffet, the leader of the Spider Scouts. They hold bake sales to raise funds for spiders in Stardust Woods. Hey Papyrus what’s Muffet like? - Official TS!Underswap Tumblr * The Captain of the Guard role is filled by Alphys, the Admiral of the Royal Navy. * The Idoliser role is filled by Asriel, an aspiring artist who goes by the pseudonym "A.S. Dreamer." He is the creator of the official Crossbones Comics. Someone named “A.S. Dreamer...” creates the comic books to accurately portray Crossbones’s many heroic adventures. - Official TS!Underswap Tumblr * The Enraged role is filled by the Tutorial Dummy. * The Chaotic Villager role is filled by Flowey. * The Transport role is filled by W.D Gaster. * The Royal Scientist role is filled by Undyne, the Royal Scientist and creator of Napstablook's robot body. * The Celebrity role is filled by Sir Scratchalot (Napstablook), the Underground's top musician and DJ. * The Outrageous Vendor role is filled by Grillby. * The Blockade role is filled by Bratty and Catty. * The Trash Vendors role is filled by RG01 and RG02. * The Oppressed Vendor role is filled by Nice Cream Guy. * The Monarch role is filled by Toriel. * The Soulless Angel role is filled by Monster Kid. * The Fallen role is filled by Frisk. * The Forgotten Scientist role is filled by River Person. Added Characters * In Ruined Home there is a trio of monsters called "The Greasers". * Koffin-K is a new miniboss in Starlight Isles, and Crossbones' arch nemesis. His personality is a mix of The Snatcher from A Hat in Time and Antasma from Mario & Luigi Dream Team. * Spep is the mascot of Team Switched, based on early concept art of Undertale's Papyrus. He also appears in UnderswAAAp, an April Fools game developed by Team Switched. Locations * The Ruins (Autumn) is replaced with Ruined Home (Spring) * Snowdin (Winter) is replaced with Starlight Isles (Summer) ** Starlight Isles includes a variety of sub-locations, including: Stardust Wood, Brightlite Village, Koffin-K Island, Eggpatch Grove, and Swashbuckler Cove. * Waterfall (Spring) is replaced with Crystal Springs (Autumn) * Hotland (Summer) is replaced with Boreal Bluffs (Winter) * The CORE is replaced with The NEXUS Misc * Due to characters retaining their personalities, and their actions affecting the world around them, roles are handled very differently from traditional Undertale AUs. ** Many characters are present in areas their counterparts were not in Undertale--for instance, Bugerpant appears in Ruined Home, while Nice Cream Guy doesn't appear until Snowdin. ** The roles themselves are handled quite differently for both major and minor characters. This will result in the plot progression of TS!Underswap greatly diverging from Undertale's, with entirely new event sequences. * Characters like Crossbones and Mad Dummy will have new voice blips from them. Gallery Treppy Character Reference.png|Public cast designs TS!Temmie.png |Temmie Sprite Reference TS!Asgore.png |Asgore Sprite Reference TS!MadDummy.png |Mad Dummy Sprite Reference TS!Mettacrit.png |Mettacrit Sprite Reference TS!Bugerpant.png |Bugerpant Sprite Reference TheGreasers.png |Greasers Sprite Reference TS!Papyrus.png |Papyrus Sprite Reference TS!Sans.png |Crossbones Sprite Reference KoffinK.png |Koffin-K Sprite Reference Sans - Reference.png|Sans Sprite Reference Trivia * Sans had been redesigned many times. ** His first major design resembles classic Underswap Sans. ** His second major design resembled his first, but had some differences--a white "X" replacing the Starman symbol, black athletic shorts with white stripes, and a torn space-themed blanket as a cape. *** Like how the Starman symbol on Papyrus's battle body in Undertale references EarthBound, the "X" on this design iteration referenced the game OFF by Mortis Ghost. ** His third major design was a complete overhaul, sporting a blue mask, cape, and jacket. ** His fourth and final major design is a modified iteration of the previous one--most notably, his jacket is replaced with a blue hoodie emblazoned with a white crossbones. ** There are various other design concepts that were ultimately scrapped in favor of the main iterations. While some have been shown off in the official Discord, not all of them have been. * Alphys was originally designed as a samurai as seen in her concept art sheet. The Waterfall replacement was also going to resemble edo japan. * After Chara falls and gets up their eyes begin to glow red. This is a reference to Kris from Deltarune. * It is a meme throughout the TS!Underswap fanbase to act like Sans and Crossbones aren't the same person, similar to Rookie in Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga and Mr. L in Super Paper Mario. * Papyrus's Hoodie is suppose to resemble his battle body. It is inspired by artwork by lead-namari.Artwork of Papyrus - lead-namari's Tumblr * Prior to its major reboot phase, each of the locations of TS!Underswap had names "opposite" of Undertale's--for instance, "Sunnedout" (now Starlight Isles) and "Snowdin", as well as "Coldsea" (now Boreal Bluffs) and "Hotland." ** An official name was never completely given, or decided on, for TS!Underswap's Waterfall replacement prior to its major reboot phase--currently, it has been named "Crystal Springs." ** Coldsea was the last of the location names to be updated, having been changed in late November 2019 for consistency reasons. The new name reflects the intended geographical features. * While many people accuse TS!Underswap from copying Inverted Fate, this is not the case, and Dorked and Team Switched are on good terms with each other. However there are some very distinct similarities to both AUs. ** Both of their Papyruses are Inventors. ** Both of their Mad Dummies are reoccurring antagonists. References Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Games